


No Sex For You in a Really Long Time

by noelre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelre/pseuds/noelre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a realization that hit Hajime like a sledgehammer to the back of his head or an ice-bucket thrown down through his collar when he felt lean, bold fingers on the front of his jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sex For You in a Really Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/112890279227/oikawa-trying-to-find-the-weirdest-places-to-fuck) and felt the need to write.

There were multiple good things about being in the same university as your boyfriend, Hajime idly wondered as he walked down the corridor with a chattering Tooru by his side. However, the bad sides often pulled down such positive ones, and right now Tooru was giving him the worst – _the_ bedroom eyes right before the last lecture of a Friday afternoon.

 

Underneath such a gaze Hajime always writhed, sometimes gave him a glare back and often had to yank away too eager a hand that slipped to the small of his back. He didn’t understand what it was about Tooru’s horniness that always had a spike on lousy Friday afternoons, but without a fail bedroom eyes glued on him. They were such good eyes, too, intense, the darkness narrowing smugly, as if Tooru would know that within two hours he was going to get laid. Hajime looked elsewhere and took a deep breath trough his mouth, squeezed his eyes shut for a second, and opened them as soon as he could to avoid from walking into a wall. From the corner of his eye he spotted Tooru still staring at him, the talking now gone, the concentration on making him feel heated. But out of the two of them, Hajime was the sensible one, he was the one with brains when Tooru wandered around with his heart on his cheek, and he was the one who _knew_ to not give in on his idiot of a boyfriend’s whims before a lecture. Because dear _lord_ , had Tooru tried to make them have quickies in small bathroom stalls right outside lecture halls one time too many.

 

In the midst of the mass sluggishly stepping to the hall, Hajime slipped inside and rather hoped that Tooru wouldn’t follow because he couldn’t handle such a gaze pinning him down for an hour straight. Of course such a hope was futile, and with light, bouncy steps Tooru followed him. He glanced at him over his shoulder. Tooru’s hair flowed, glistened in the dragging sunlight filtering through the dusty windows, and heads turned as he walked past. Hajime rolled his eyes and wondered what he had ever done to deserve such a pain of an ass in his life, but took back the words immediately when Tooru stepped beside him, towering an inch or two higher. They shared a look, Tooru’s eyes yet again so delicately narrowed while his lips parted and a tongue darted out to drag along the curve of the bottom one. Hajime felt chills on his nape and shook the indecent thoughts out as he found a suitably empty row and proceeded towards it.

 

He managed to get past two folding chairs when he was grasped from the back of his sweater.

 

“Iwa-chan,” purred Tooru and flashed him the nicest smile of his repertoire. He pointed towards the back where the rays of light didn’t hit. “Let’s go sit there.”

 

Hajime’s brows drew in to a harsh scrunch. “Why?” he asked. “We always sit here.”

 

“But I want to sit there.”

 

He yanked himself free from the light touch. “Sit on your own over there, I want to see what the hell’s going on at the board.” So he said and proceeded forward towards mid-row and expected Tooru to follow with a whine. He plopped down and worked his fingers through his hair, and only once he leaned down towards his backpack did he realize that Tooru, in fact, now sulked alone at the very corner of the large hall. His eyes widening, he stared at his lover’s crossed arms that were up few rows and wasn’t sure whether this was a stupid game that Tooru wanted to play. Watching other people climb up, the front rows empty, he soon got a twitch in his legs. Surely some of the girls would love to have an opportunity to sit beside his boyfriend – they always giggled and waved their delicate fingers to him, after all.

 

Gritting his teeth, Hajime cursed under his breath and dragged himself to the row where Tooru had so cozily settled.

 

“Don’t say a fucking word or I’ll return,” he threatened but found Tooru’s mere grin making his blood pressure boil. Not sure how else to make it stop, he moved his hand to his thigh and pinched hard.

 

Tooru winced, a little high-octave. “Ow, Iwa-chan…” he bleated and rubbed his thigh. The bedroom eyes changed to a pair of buttons of a pup. “That’s abuse.”

 

“I _pinched_ you, not _punched_ you. Don’t joke about stuff like that.”

 

“Where’s your sense of humor, babe…”

 

“Definitely not in this room or in our flat for days unless you stop calling me that in public.” Hajime threw him a glare.

 

Tooru poked his tongue out and crossed his arms once more over his chest, lifted his nose to the ceiling and allowed a hum out of his mouth. Rolling his eyes again, Hajime finally pulled out a book filled with his neat notes that sometimes turned into a controlled chaos, and worked a pen between his index and middle fingers. He rested his elbow on the table and his chin on his palm, and had to squint his eyes to see the professor standing at the front. There were reasons why he never wanted to sit at the very back, and this was one of them. Maybe he was getting old and his eyesight really bad. He ruffled his hair and then pushed his bangs out of the way, and thought whether he should ask Tooru to cut them later in the evening.

 

By the time the professor began the lecture and Tooru stopped wiggling like an eel beside him, Hajime closed his eyes and concentrated on listening. The old man’s voice hardly echoed to the back, however, and he felt a vein pounding painfully in his forehead. Not sure whether he should move few rows down just to spite the fool beside him, he tried to find an empty spot with his gaze but couldn’t, really. His mouth drying, he moistened his lips and rubbed the sore spot right between his eyes. He tuned out of the squeaky voice coming from the front and squeezed his eyes tighter shut. When they’d get home, he would cook dinner, evade Tooru’s attacks of wanting to have sex, and then spend an hour or two preparing an essay unlike the jackass who would spent all that time browsing stupid apps or watching a movie with volume too high. The thought was enough to make his core suffer under a violent tremor, and he gritted his teeth together.

 

Of course, in a way, in a very strange way, it was a blessing to have _the_ Oikawa Tooru as a boyfriend. Going from childhood friends to passionate lovers to a settled-down couple, there was always an emotional support by his side. Also, a lot of sex, almost _too much_ of it, but for him sex wasn’t the thing he wanted to concentrate on. Obviously the sex was good, it was mind-spinning, because they knew each other’s nooks like the back of their hands, but Tooru was always willing to listen and also open up to him, to share his deepest dreams and darkest secrets…

 

But often on Friday afternoons he was, admittedly, sex-crazed.

 

It was a realization that hit Hajime like a sledgehammer to the back of his head or an ice-bucket thrown down through his collar when he felt lean, bold fingers on the front of his jeans. His eyes snapped open within a second, and as he trembled under the touch that palmed the shape of his cock so very teasingly, he turned to look towards Tooru and gave him his meanest stare (it hadn’t worked for Tooru in ages, though, and never got him phased). “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?” he hissed under his breath, grabbed Tooru’s wrist and forced it away. His heart thudded annoyingly loud inside the ribcage.

 

“What do you mean?” whispered Tooru and planted his hand straight back to Hajime’s crotch.

 

“You know exactly—Stop that, seriously!” Biting his teeth harshly together, Hajime pushed the fingers once more back where they belonged to Tooru’s lap. Blood rushed to his cheeks, and for once he was glad that they sat in such a secluded spot. “You want me to pull your arm out of its place?”

 

Tooru smirked and rested his chin on Hajime’s shoulder. “I didn’t know you were so into rough handling me, Iwa-chan…” He blew air into his ear.

 

The little swirl of air made Hajime whine, and few people nearby turned to look at them. Knowing fully well how his cheeks were reddening by the second, Hajime felt a knot tangling in his throat but didn’t have the means to swallow it down. Afraid of choking, he pressed an elbow to Tooru’s chest and pushed him off again. As convincing as the puppy eyes given to him were, he wasn’t feeling their effect. He liked to think so, at least. One more harsh look towards his boyfriend, and Hajime rested his chin back to his palm and turned his gaze towards the professor again. Whatever Tooru was planning to achieve, he wasn’t letting it to become a success.

 

The professor’s voice was drowsy and making him sleepy, and Hajime had to muffle a yawn behind his palm. From the freedom of the back row he could tell what was happening in the entire lecture hall; many had settled their phones on desks, some keeping them openly there, some hiding them behind pencil cases or piles of books; a guy three rows down was actually talking on a phone; only a handful of people seemed to actually listen to the explanation of the elder man. Hajime let his heavy eyelids back over his eyes and rubbed them so hard that he saw stars in the darkness. Certain that they would have been constellation that Tooru always dreamed of, he puffed all the air out of his cheeks and imagined the moment he could walk out of the building and towards home. It was a thought enough to make his lips twitch higher.

 

Enjoying himself, his insides turned cold and his heart sank to his knees when he felt Tooru’s hand on his groin again. “Oikawa,” he snarled like he so often did whenever he was displeased with something (he had finally learned to call his boyfriend by his first name as Tooru had so goddamn often wanted him to). He gave the other a sideway glare but it wasn’t enough to make the hand to disappear. Capturing some of the flesh inside of his cheek to his teeth’s grasp, Hajime craned his neck and wondered whether he would get caught if he slapped Tooru across his head in a full lecture hall.

 

“Relax,” Tooru murmured straight to his ear and worked his fingers sweetly over the denim.

 

Truthfully, the harsh fabric created quite a friction. Hajime let out a throaty noise of annoyance and pushed his spine more upright, and tried to forget the heated tingling on the spots that Tooru touched him. The sneaky fingers curled over the shape of his sack and squeezed, and he muffled a whine to his shoulder.

 

“Stop it,” he commanded quietly and shifted again.

 

Tooru’s smirk was infuriating. “Why should I?” His voice was sweet honey, trickling down Hajime’s neck, seeping through his skin and gushing down his spine and straight to his cock.

 

Hajime felt warmth on his ears and neck and looked around to see whether anyone saw a hand in a wrong place. No one paid attention, but he still felt his skin prickle. He allowed a shaky breath from his mouth and peeked towards Tooru. “Stop,” he begged with a hushed tone. They had been long enough with each other to know what _really_ felt good, and he knew that it would take mere seconds for Tooru to actually get him hot and bothered. As Tooru stroked his length over the jeans, Hajime moved his hand over his and squeezed his knuckles. “Seriously…” It was getting hard to breathe. “I don’t… _hn_ , want to play this game with a pervert like you.”

 

“Iwa-chan’s the pervert here.” Tooru moved closer, sitting somewhat on Hajime’s seat as well, and under his palm his boyfriend’s dick twitched. “You like it, don’t you? Mm, you’re such a dirty b—Mmh!”

 

His cheeks positively glowing, Hajime pressed his palm even tighter against Tooru’s mouth and glared at him under his brows. There was no way he’d let him finish _that_ sentence. As much as he tried to stay rational, he couldn’t help but feel so ridiculously good when Tooru palmed him and stroked him and pressed the pads of his fingers against the seam of his jeans that pressed against his balls and made them tighten. He swallowed hard and hung his head down, examined the familiar fingers gliding over the denim, and then squeezed his eyes shut. Feeling like the biggest pervert there was in the whole word – maybe Tooru had been right, after all –, Hajime rolled his hips to meet with his boyfriend’s warmth and grumbled grudgingly.

 

“I swear to _god_ ,” he muttered beneath his breath, “if someone catches us… You’re never getting sex from me again …”

 

Just like that, he gave permission for Tooru to do what the hell he pleased.

 

Maybe he’d regret it.

 

Regret was on the last thing on his agenda, though, when Tooru popped open his jeans’ button and pulled down the zipper. The stonewashed denim pulled apart, underneath peeked Hajime’s favorite boxers; plain grey with a dark band, but despite their meager appearance they were also the ones that Tooru so often stole. Hajime fluttered his eyes open and felt a knot in the bottom of his belly as Tooru grasped him without a coy bone in his body and drew vague shapes around the obvious girth of his cock. Breathing harshly through his nose, he tilted his head to the side, closer to Tooru, and tried to act as nonchalant as possible although he was growing harder by every passing second. He didn’t want to admit it but there was something exciting in a room full of people that could casually glance over their shoulders and see Tooru so busy with him. But a handjob at least was discreet, unlike a blowjob that he suddenly craved.

 

Hajime lapped his tongue across his lower lip and glanced towards Tooru. His boyfriend still held a faint smile on his lips but looked more concentrated than a second before. It was exactly the way that made Tooru look the sexiest – lips slightly parted, tongue against the cheek, the brown bangs dropping over his forehead. Tooru caught his gaze and smirked like a little boy, and Hajime fought the urge to bark him any kind of an insult. A thick vein on his neck pounded hard, and it took the same rhythm as a particularly full vein waving its way on the length of his dick.

 

With ease Tooru slipped his fingers under the band of the boxers and took a firm grip. Hajime bucked his hips forward and felt more flustered than he had ever been. It felt good, he admitted, it felt insanely, ridiculously, mind-blowingly _good_ , and he hated and loved Tooru for it. The grey fabric flexed over the shape of his cock and Tooru’s hand and clung to the knuckles that moved up and down, slowly, teasingly. Tooru rubbed the head, and Hajime had to press his palm against his mouth to stop a lewd moan from getting out of his system. Sweat pushed its way to his forehead, and he frantically looked around, searched for a pair of eyes that would meet with his in a moment of terror. That girl three rows down looked like she’d turn around any second now… And that guy on the row in front of them, too. His lungs sapped several breaths within. Someone would see… Someone would _see_ him writhe under his boyfriend’s hand like the idiot he felt like being.

 

When he thought about it, he wouldn’t have minded, at least on the thought-level. If someone would look, let them. At least they’d discover what a demon he had as a boyfriend.

 

He took a deep breath and moistened his dried lips, and couldn’t care less about what was going on at the front of the lecture hall when in his ear Tooru breathed roughly and let out needy little whines. Such whines were familiar to Hajime, and he knew that if they’d be home, this was the moment when he’d hoist his boyfriend up in his arms and throw him down on the bed, only to climb over him like an animal in heat. Tooru squeezed him, and he let out a half-moan and tightened the muscles on his thighs. Like always without having to ask, Tooru did such a precise job, but for the sake of a façade Hajime still grumbled when he felt a darted tongue trailing over his ear.

 

“Look at you, Iwa-chan…” Tooru murmured and gave Hajime short, harsh tugs before thumbing the very head. He gave a silent kiss to his boyfriend’s ear. “You’re such a filthy, filthy boy… Getting hard and wet in the lecture, look at you…”

 

“S-Shut up,” Hajime tried under his breath. He felt Tooru grin against the root of his ear.

 

“You feel so good like this…”

 

If he listened really closely, he could _almost_ hear his pre-cum making a wet noise whenever it came in contact with Tooru’s perfect fingers.

 

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru moaned in his ear and moved a hand on his abdomen that he rubbed soothingly, exactly in the way that made Hajime’s toes curl in his shoes. “Iwa-chan, you’re so _hot_ … I want your big, fat cock in my ass _right now_ , please… Iwa-chan, please…”

 

Hajime swallowed, too loud it seemed, because from the corner of his eye he spotted a pair of eyes staring. Inhaling sharply, he tried to nudge Tooru’s hand away as he turned his head hastily to the direction and indeed, saw a guy looking at him with brows arched higher. He elbowed Tooru, not as gently as he meant to, because his boyfriend whimpered and whined.

 

“Stop,” he hissed and tried to move the stubborn hand away. “Someone’s looking, stop it!”

 

The pucker on Tooru’s lips looked rather adorable as he perked his head up and looked around. “Where?”

 

Discreetly Hajime nodded towards the end of their row. “That guy over there, look.”

 

Tooru turned silent for few seconds. “He’s not even looking this way, Iwa-chan, you’re just fooling me!”

 

“No, I _promise_ , he is… looking…” Hajime turned to look back at the guy again, but the other paid attention to the lecture instead. But his cheeks and ears were glowing, and Hajime _knew_ that he had seen things he hadn’t necessarily wanted to. Gritting his teeth together, he turned to Tooru again and was ready to tell him to stop yet again, but the hand was back underneath his boxers and jerking him so good that he choked on his words before he could even utter them out properly.

 

Subduing to his destiny (it could have been worse, after all), he cussed with a quiet voice and shook his head, and tried to remember to scold Tooru afterwards. Not sure if such a memory would stay in his head when Tooru took a good grasp of his balls and squeezed, Hajime grunted. The pink head of his cock peeped from the boxers and wept more needy than it probably should have been. Beads of pre-cum nestled to his abdomen, and Hajime made the effort to move his hand over his belly to somehow cover the trails of a perversion. Tooru’s movements in his jeans were obvious to anyone, though, and Hajime’s glowing cheeks and heavy breaths probably tattled the tale, too.

 

“Iwa-chan…” Tooru mewled in his ear again. “You look so dirty like that… Mm, give it to me, come for me, baby… Make a mess of my hand, you filthy, dirty boy…”

 

Such words tickling his ear, how could he not do exactly what Tooru pleaded him to? As a quiet grunt lured out of his mouth, Hajime had the prime seat of seeing his boyfriend capture the ropes of cum that overflowed from him, some trailing near his navel as Tooru pulled the orgasm out of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and quivered uncontrollably in his boyfriend’s loving grasp. Heat settled permanently all over his body, the pit of his abdomen feeling like goo, and his limbs twitched like they so often did when he lulled in the afterglow. Yet not much cradling in the warmth happened now that he slapped Tooru’s hand away for good and pulled up his jeans and fumbled with the button.

 

“No sex for you in a long time, I swear,” Hajime threatened with mumbles.

 

“Why is that?” Tooru leaned his chin to his palm and trailed his tongue over his digits; it made Hajime quiver and new warmth gush inside him. “You liked it, Iwa-chan, didn’t you?”

 

“Hardly,” slithered through Hajime’s gritted teeth, but it was a blatant lie.

 

“Mm… If you say so.” Tooru popped his index finger in his mouth and made a great deal of sucking it clean.

 

Hajime rolled his eyes and fixed his gaze back on the front of the class, his breath still labored. “I hate you so much,” he murmured.

 

“Love you too, honey.”

 

The wink Tooru gave him was too obscure for Hajime not to laugh. He snickered and behind his palm grinned sheepishly.


End file.
